No te merezco
by Mi.mejor.arma.es.el.amor
Summary: El rey se enamora perdidamente de la dama de compañía de su prometida. ¿Su amor será correspondido?


**No te merezco **

La princesa Astoria llevaba un vestido de mangas largas, telas finas y un gran y exuberante maquillaje. Su exquisito aroma podía recorrer y abobar a los hombres como droga. Pero todo esto es solo para uno. El rey. No le importaba que fuera menor, solo quería apoderarse del reino vecino al suyo. Más poder, mas gloria, mas ''honra''. Era una zorra con ropa fina. De día, era elegante y frágil como el lirio. De noche era una rata dedicada a robar maridos, los cuales nunca había aceptado.

Tres pasos más atrás se encontraba su dama de compañía Hermione, que guardaba todos sus sucios secretos. Solo podía calmar su alma cada vez que se confesaba. Pero sentía que sus oídos se podrían al oír cada palabra que la princesa pronunciaba, como había engañado a cada hombre que le interesaba.

Aunque no estaba tan bien vestida como su ama, podía llamar la atención de algunos. Sus ropas no dejaban ver mucho. Más bien parecía una monja vestida de azul. Pero se podía distinguir su figura claramente. Un velo tapaba su cabello. No tenía maquillaje más que pinta labios y brillo en los ojos. Al juzgar por la postura de su cabeza, le interesaba mucho el suelo. Todo estaba bien hasta que sintió una mano atravesando la tela y agarrando su largo cabello. En un arranque de ira por no haberla socorrido cuando resbalo, comenzó a golpearla sin piedad. La pobre Hermione simplemente no se dio cuenta cuando Astoria se cayó. Un castigo era lo ''Justo''.

-Tan hermosa mujer no debería soltar golpes tan fácilmente y mucho menos con tan poca cosa como esta- El rey Draco miro a la dama con desdén mientras la princesa esbozaba una gran sonrisa y la soltaba. La dama se mordió la lengua para intentar no hablar.

-No se para que me molesto con tan poca cosa- dijo la princesa despreocupada. La dama no encontró otra solución que morderse fuertemente los labios, cosa que hechizó al rey e incitó a levantarla. La princesa hervía de rabia.

-Aunque nunca debemos maltratar a nuestros semejantes. ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el rey. Era un bipolar.

-Soy la dama de compañía de la princesa y herrara en la tienda de mi padre cada vez que puedo. Ha… claro ¿Y a usted que le importa lo que me pase?- Se reprimió a si misma por haber dicho eso en voz alta. Pero al menos, su alma descansaría en paz si moría.

El rey soltó algunas carcajadas con el comentario. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera. –Princesa, para mí sería un honor que las dos visitaran mi castillo. Estaría complacido con la presencia de ambas.- Cuando ya se marchaba, se volteo a ver a la dama. –Por cierto, lo primero fue una broma, lamento si la he ofendido. Siempre miro a los otros como mis iguales y le he dado una mala imagen de mi persona. Me disculpo por lo ocurrido.-Habiendo dicho esto, se montó en su caballo y se marchó.

Al día siguiente las dos mujeres llegaron al castillo. La princesa decidio robarle un beso al rey.

El rey la alejo ante la acción -Guarda tus besos mujer, pues será una muestra de tu dignidad-

En la dama se posó una sonrisa. El rey la noto rápidamente. Enviando a la princesa con el clérigo, Draco acompaño a la dama hasta su aposento. Complacida, el rey se retiró. Ella se quedó anonadada al notar que su habitación y la del rey, estaban una al lado de la otra.

Era la hora de recibir las quejas del pueblo. La dama se sorprendió al ver como el rey trataba a su gente. Justo, amable y con mucha paciencia. Hacia todo lo posible para cumplir las milenarias y contradictorias demandas.

Después, fueron a un desfile. Los niños corrían con alegría hacia él. Sabía quiénes eran todos y cada uno de ellos. Juguetearon un poco por el lugar, en lo que la princesa se distraía y coqueteaba con los guardias, ya que aquello le parecía muy aburrido.

Pasaron los días, se despedían las semanas y se asomaron los meses. La princesa había dejado a la dama en el castillo para vigilar al rey. El rey accedió cuando la dama fue llorando a sus pies. Ya que ''el rey de su nación la había desterrado''. Aunque él sabía que todo era una mentira, la dejo ya que disfrutaba de su compañía. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo, hasta hacerse amigos. Los días eran oscuros cuando la dama visitaba a su familia. Pero siempre a su regreso, le preparaba un festín ''campesino'' que el rey siempre disfrutaba.

Con el tiempo, la indiferencia se convirtió en confianza. La confianza en amistad y la amistad en amor. Un día, el rey se aventuró a convertir sus sentimientos en palabras. Ella lo rechazo pensando en la princesa e ignorando el calor del momento.

Otros días pasaron incomodos, hasta convertirse en años. Un día antes del nuevo ciclo, el rey quiso intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, un poco más sutil. Utilizando mejores palabras. Estas vez, iba a ser más directo con ella. Le dejaría las cosas bien en claro.

-Como llego a ti? De qué modo llegaría a ser tu todo? Te quiero enamorar. Eres el sol de mi verano. Entre tú y yo hay una intensa pasión que nos une a pesar de las diferencias. No lo puedes ocultar, porque me veo a través de tus ojos. Tiemblas cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre y tu sonrisa te delata cuando estoy cerca.-

-Estas muy errado con lo que dices. Y además no puedo corresponderte, no soy digna de ti.- dijo dándole la espalda.

El rey se acercó hacia ella. Sintiendo el latido de su corazón. –No eres digna de mi… eres digna de algo mayor. Pero sé que si me esfuerzo, podre ser más que una basura para ti. Ahora quiero que me digas si no tienes el mismo deseo que yo de hacernos uno.- La dama de hecho a llorar e inconscientemente se encontró con el suelo.

-Necesito saber tu respuesta. El rey de tu pueblo me ha ofrecido la mano de la princesa. Tengo que casarme con alguien. Te doy hasta mañana en la noche. Si no, me veré obligado a casarme con la princesa para que no se desate una guerra entre reinos. Después de eso, nunca podrá haber un nosotros en esta historia.-

El rey dejo a la dama llorando en el frio piso. Sin reacción alguna más que el sollozo. Pensativa. Que debería hacer?. En realidad lo amaba. Solo dos cosas le impedían estar junto a él. Su orgullo y su lealtad que algunas veces parecían ser más fuertes que ella misma. Pasó ese día en su habitación.

Casi año nuevo y ni señal de la dama. El rey perdió todas sus esperanzas. La noche dio su aparición. La dama salió de su habitación con un largo y apretado vestido verde con detalles negros. Se hiso un gran y voluminoso moño de lado y una tela semi transparente que dejaba caer algunos mechones ondulados hasta su escote. Dejando ver por primera vez su cabello marrón. El atrevido vestido dejaba su espalda casi descubierta, hasta llegar a la parte que todo hombre en el lugar quería ver. Enseñaba tanto y a la vez tan poco.

El rey y la dama no se hablaron durante toda la velada. Sin embargo no se quitaron los ojos de encima. El rey se veía mejor que nunca antes. Su ropa ajustaba su musculatura, especialmente en su entrepierna. Su capa y su corona relucían a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos grises penetraban el interior de la dama. Un escalofrío se apoderaba de ellos .La música paro. Se escuchó el golpear de una copa de cristal.

-Yo soy el rey del pueblo vecino, agradezco la invitación a esta celebración. Pero creo que nuestro anfitrión me debe una respuesta.- la dama los miro atónita.

- Ya lo he pensado y…- El no pudo terminar. La dama lo interrumpió.

– Considera que debería pensarlo un poco más. Discúlpenos- Agarro al rey de la mano y lo arrastro hasta una vieja habitación en la torre. -Usted su majestad está completamente descompuesto. Pensáis casaros así… sin amor? Que hay de su felicidad?- dijo histérica sin poder respirar y poniendo seguro a la puerta.

-La única mujer que amo esta frente a mí. Sin ella no puedo ser feliz, así que no me importa el camino que tomare.- contesto quedando frente a frente.

-Tu puedes ser feliz porque yo no soy nadie!-

-Tu si eres alguien, tu eres mi todo! Por más que lo intento, por más que recuerdo tus rechazos no puedo sacarte de mis entrañas. Tú eres la sangre que corre por mis venas y cada latido de mi corazón. Eres el elixir que me envenena y que cada día quiero beber más. Pero tú no me ves como yo te veo a ti. No puedes amarme. Ni si quiera… te fijas en mi.- En ese momento una lágrima rodo por la mejilla del rey, debilitándose sobre ella y apretándola más contra la puerta.

Silencio.

-Tú crees que yo…no puedo amarte?. Siempre veo lo que haces. Pase lo que pase siempre me apoyas y estas para mí. Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos. Tus sentimientos, tu personalidad, tu cuerpo… hay tantas cosas de ti que me encantan. Me encerré en mis pensamientos para no verte y descubrí que estabas en todos ellos. Quisiera comerte a besos con cada palabra que me dices. Quisiera aceptar tu amor y no ser tan cobarde. Aguante mucho. La tentación de tenerte a tan solo unos pasos me hacía cenizas por dentro. Tantas pesadillas en las que desee tenerte acostado junto a mí. La rabia que me daba al verte con otra. Las noches en las que he deseado que salvajemente me quites el vestido. No puedes aceptar tu compromiso. Tienes que ser feliz a mi lado. Solos tu y yo.

-No tienes que sentirte así, siempre seré tuyo.

El rey la miro fijamente a los ojos y la beso. La beso apasionadamente con desesperación. No aguanto más y desabrocho el cierre que se encontraba al costado del vestido.

La dama le quito la capa. Subió su pierna hasta la cadera del rey y soltó un gemido cuando este mordió su cuello.

El rey se éxito de tal modo que la dama llego a sentir algo en su entrepierna que rápidamente agarro y soltó al notarlo.

Quito lo que la dama llevaba bajo el escote del vestido. Dio un mordisco al cierre del sostén quitándolo totalmente. La multitud hacia la cuenta regresiva y entre besos ellos se acercaban más a la cama.

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1… feliz año nuevo!- Cayeron a la cama y empezó la verdadera acción.

El aflojo su correa. Ella tomo el control y se colocó encima de él. Agarro el cabello y lo coloco un poco más arriba y fue bajando sus manos lentamente por su pecho. El rey quedo sorprendido por la fluidez de la chica. Esta le quito la camisa y el pantalón jugando con sus zapatos.

Con medio vestido aun estorbando, azotó a la dama contra la pared en la que estaba apoyada la cama y suavemente lo quito. La dejo solo con sus zapatos de tacón y sus medias.

-Así te quería ver hace tiempo-

El deseo y la pasión crecían sobre ellos. Ella lo empujo para que se acostara sobre la cama. El rey toco todo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. No hubo parte que no acariciaran sus juguetonas manos. La dama tampoco se quedó atrás. El rey se enfocó en sus piernas y subió hasta su intimidad. Y pronto se detuvo.

-Por qué te detienes?.- Esta dirigió las manos del rey hasta la raíz de su virginidad.

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? Eres virgen. Una vez que empiezo no me detengo.-

-Quiero que hagas conmigo lo que se te dé la gana-

El introdujo sus dedos en una pequeña abertura que encontró. De pronto la dama se estremeció. Ella pudo alcanzar su larga y firme intimidad. Ambos estaban en una lucha por ver quien hacía que el otro gritara más. Se agotaron.

Minutos después la dama despierta primero. Quiere continuar pero primero tiene que despertarlo. Nuevamente acaricia todo su cuerpo.

Sentía el sabor de sus senos y se imaginó toda una vida con ella. Bajo lento y separo las piernas de la chica. Ella se agarró de los barrotes de la cama y el rey amarro sus brazos con las piernas de ella.

-Despacio-

Logro decir la dama antes de sentir que algo entraba dolorosamente a ella. Entraba y salía.

La dama grito fuertemente. El rey puso sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Te dije que cuando comienzo no paro-

-Yo no te he dicho que pararas-

El rey seguía moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante. Queriendo aguantar las ganas de gritar, la dama clavo sus uñas en la fornida espalda del rey. Provocando otro de tantos gemidos hicieron que el rey intensificara sus movimientos. Llegaron al clímax. Encontrándose con un paraíso de sensaciones. Nuevas oportunidades y viendo un futuro juntos.

Despertaron al mismo tiempo, uno al lado del otro. Sin poder creer la noche que pasaron. Para antes del desayuno se prometieron amor eterno.

**Espero que les haya gustado y que lean mis otras historias. Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
